


Tick Tock

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fifty Word Fill, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tick, Tock" ... Caitlin has something to discuss with Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tock

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : 50 word fills  
> Prompt : any. Any, tic-toc

Joe's heart breaks when he sees Caitlin's tears - he never could stand to see her cry. 

"I want to have a baby," she says, "with you. And I know, you've already raised your family, but..."

She stops when his hand closes over hers, squeezes tightly. "I want us to try."


End file.
